1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to electrical plugs and in particularly to a grounded metal covered plug which fits into a female RJ jack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modular electrical contact such as jacks and plugs have been used in telephone and other equipment and are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,115 entitled "Telephone Connector With Bypass Capacitor" assigned to the assignee of the present application. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,054,350, 3,954,320 and 3,761,869. The plug assembly disclosed in application Ser. No. 112,548 is formed of two parts comprising a ferrite plug end and a ferrite sleeve wherein the plug and sleeve are connected together with a suitable adhesive.